Quase Perfeito
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Desafio Miss Sunshine - Café da Manhã. YAOI. Hiei tinha um sério problema com cafés da manhã. E a essa altura, Kurama já deveria ter aprendido o que era uma causa perdida.


Disclamair: Yuyu Hakusho não me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010<strong>

**Tema: Café da Manhã**

* * *

><p>Hiei tinha um sério problema com cafés da manhã.<p>

Ao menos, essa foi a conclusão que Kurama chegou após algumas poucas semanas.

Claro que ele sabia que Hiei tinha sérios problemas com diversas coisas, mas a maioria era compreensível. Ou tolerável. Como não participar de reuniões de confraternização com todo o grupo, não usar a porta para entrar em casas alheias, ou não passar a noite em sua cama.

_Kurama_ tivera um _sério_ problema com esse último item, e, por incrível que pareça, ele conseguira persuardir o koorime suficientemente para tirar um leve cochilo antes de partir. Ao menos agora ele não saía mais de seu quarto no meio da madrugada como um namorado adolescente que precisava voltar pra casa antes de amanhecer.

Mas se recusar a comer o modesto banquete que ele preparava todas as manhãs era imperdoável.

Pra Kurama, era quase uma ofensa pessoal.

Da primeira vez que isso aconteceu, ele nem se importara tanto. Afinal, estava ainda meio sonolento quando abriu os olhos sentindo um vento entrar em seu quarto, a tempo apenas de ver o vulto de Hiei se retirando pela janela. Ainda estava contente consigo mesmo por ter feito Hiei passar a noite ali, enquanto pensava distraído que teria sido interessante se tivesse feito o outro comer algo antes de sair. Sem perceber, decidira acordar um pouco mais cedo da próxima vez pra ter tempo de preparar algo.

Na vez seguinte, acordara antes de Hiei, se levantara furtivamente, e preparava alegre e distraidamente ovos mexidos quando sentiu Hiei despertar em seu quarto... E antes que tivesse tempo de lhe chamar pra comer, a presença do koorime desapareceu... Pela janela. Obviamente. Essa vez o deixou frustrado, mas não ainda irritado.

Ainda.

Na terceira vez, dormiu já meio acordado, apesar do cansaço, pronto pra acordar pelo menos três horas antes do necessário, apenas pra ter certeza que teria tempo suficiente pra fazer tudo antes de Hiei acordar. Café, leite, pães, um bolo de fubá, ovos, frutas e tudo mais que ele pode se lembrar que um bom café da manhã deveria ter. Voltou para o quarto, deitou-se ao lado de Hiei e esperou ansiosamente o koorime acordar.

Hiei nem fazia idéia do que lhe aguardava. Acordou como um bom youkai sempre acorda, ou seja, tão alerta como se não tivesse nem dormido, pra encontrar Kurama lhe observando com um sorriso suspeito no rosto.

- Café da manhã?

Perguntou Hiei depois de Kurama lhe dizer o que havia 'aprontado'.

- Sim, Hiei. Sabe, o que as pessoas comem de manhã, logo que acordam. Café, pão, bolo...

- Eu não faço essas coisas, Kitsune. Eu nem sou humano.

Kurama suspirou exasperado - Não, Hiei, você não é, mas até onde eu me lembro, youkais também precisam se alimentar. - e dando um sorriso tão seu - Vamos lá, já está tudo pronto.

Kurama tenta pegar seu braço e conduzi-lo até a cozinha, mas o koorime se esquiva e sai pela janela resmungando - Baka no Kitsune.

O Youko ainda fica um tempo sentado na cama. Pensou em ir atrás de Hiei e trazê-lo de volta na marra, mas de que adiantaria? O outro só ficaria mais irritado, destruiria toda a sua casa, e não comeria nada de qualquer forma. Koorime birrento.

Passou o dia irritado, ou pelo menos, tão irritado quanto Kurama-Shuuichi Minamino conseguia ficar. Não esperava que Hiei aparecesse aquela noite. Na verdade, não esperava que ele aparecesse por alguns dias.

Mas lá estava ele, cerca de onze da noite, tarde o suficiente pra _não_ haver risco de encontrar um jantar pronto, entrando em sua casa como se fosse dono dela, pela _janela_, e se fazendo confortável em sua cama.

Ao contrário de sua bem conhecida impecável conduta, Kurama ás vezes tinha vontade de esganar seu koibito.

Seu koibito, é claro, já lhe conhecia suficiente pra saber quando podia ou não extrapolar. E ao contrário de sua bem conhecida impecável _indiferença_, ele sabia quando tinha que ter cuidado com o que fazer ou dizer.

E assim como o Kitsune sabia lhe persuardir as maiores bobeiras que ele podia imaginar, como 'ahh, descanse um pouco antes de partir, koi...', o Koorime também conseguia enrolar Kurama quando seu lado Youko ameaçava despertar.

- Vamos dormir, Kitsune.

E nem ele sabia dizer o que exatamente fazia, mas sabia que algo dava certo. Em seu olhar, sua postura, ou qualquer outra desculpa incoerente que Kurama lhe dava depois quando ele simplesmente derretia e fazia o que ele queria.

A irritação de Kurama desaparecia, embora não inteiramente, e eles conseguiam ter uma noite tranquila sem pensar muito no não uso de portas e em cafés da manhã. Mas Kurama não levantou cedo no dia seguinte, não preparou nada em sua cozinha, e só se convenceu a levantar perto do meio-dia.

Hiei, quando acordou, não pôde ficar mais satisfeito. E dessa vez, só dessa vez, resolveu esperar Kurama acordar antes de partir.

Alguns dias depois, Kurama resolveu tentar de novo. Seu humor estava ótimo, assim como o de Hiei. É claro que ele era o único a notar isso. Mas o koorime não teria coragem de recusar sua comida outra vez.

Bom, ele não recusou. Kurama acordou cedo, preparou tudo em uma bandeja impecavelmente romântica, e a levou até o quarto, onde o koorime ainda dormia. E esperou. E esperou. E esperou.

Passava da uma tarde quando Kurama se deu conta de que o café e o bolo já estavam frios, e que a essa hora, seria mais apropriado servir o almoço ao invés do café da manhã.

E foi quando estava novamente na cozinha, preparando um spaghetti caprichado, que sentiu Hiei desaparecer de seu quarto tão rápido que quase não notou. Muito frustrado e _levemente _irritado, foi como ele ficou.

Teria ficando _completamente_ irritado se tivesse percebido que Hiei estava acordado há horas, esperando uma brecha pra poder fugir sem ter que comer aquela gororoba do Kitsune.

E aquilo se repetiu mais algumas vezes.

Da terceira vez ele começou a desconfiar, da quarta teve certeza.

E quando o koorime tentava fugir mais uma vez pela janela, foi mais rápido e conseguiu alcançá-lo, puxando e arrastando-o a força até sua cozinha, destruindo metade de sua casa no caminho, e jogando-o de qualquer jeito na cadeira em frente a sua mesa arrumada.

- Come logo essa droga de café da manhã, Hiei!

Kurama estava bravo. Ah, ele estava muito, muito bravo. Ninguém rejeitava a sua comida dessa jeito! Sabia que cozinhava muito bem, assim como quase tudo o que fazia. Qualquer pessoa que já havia comido algo que ele tinha preparado elogiava incansavelmente, sempre lembrando, sempre pedindo mais! E esse koorime imbecil se achava no direito de desprezar algo que ele havia feito com tanto carinho, _especialmente_ pra ele?

- Eu NÃO quero a PORCARIA da sua comida, Kurama!

E Hiei nem sempre tinha noção do perigo. Ou de limites. Podia conhecer Kurama melhor do que ninguém, mas bem... Ainda assim era Hiei.

E de frustrado, irritado, bravo, e muito, muito bravo... Kurama ficou magoado.

Claro que ele não daria nem um ataque sentimental e começaria a chorar por causa de seu koibito sem coração, mas de frustrado, irritado, bravo, muito, muito bravo e magoado... Sua reação foi enlouquecer.

- Seu youkai IDIOTA! - e foi-se o prato de bolo de fubá onde segundos antes estava a cabeça de Hiei. - Não precisa comer nada então! Desaparece daqui!

Hiei se assustou. Claro que não admitiria isso, mas levou alguns segundos até se recuperar do choque de ver seu sempre tão calminho kitsune berrando feito... bem, feito uma louca desvairada botando o marido pra fora de casa. E agora sim, com noção que se a coisa continuasse ele podia não sair vivo da casa, resolveu se retirar bem ao seu estilo. Resmungando e murmurando algo sobre raposas e suas manias idiotas.

Kurama estava estressado. Realmente estressado. Seu bom senso ia pro espaço, mas depois de tantas e tantas tentativas de ser gentil e carinhoso, devolvidas com tamanha indiferença e descaso, ele quase se sentia no direito.

Quase.

Passou o resto do dia entre irritado e culpado, esperando sem esperar que Hiei aparecesse naquela noite.

Ele não apareceu.

A noite foi péssima, a manhã seguinte foi péssima, e o dia inteiro foi exaustivamente lento. E dessa vez, não tinha a menor esperança que Hiei aparecesse. Provavelmente levaria duas ou três semanas até dar sinal de vida novamente.

E, pra variar, se enganara.

Não percebeu quando chegou, mas quando se deu conta, Hiei estava sentado em seu sofá. Diferentemente do habitual, não parecia se sentir dono do lugar. Não chegava a ponto de estar inquieto, mas observava Kurama atentamente. Seus olhos vermelhos refletiam algo diferente.

Era um olhar raro, daqueles que Kurama só vira uma ou duas vezes desde que o conhecera, tantos e tantos anos atrás.

Era o olhar que transparecia apenas um poquinho daquilo que os lábios jamais conseguiriam dizer.

E Kurama esquecia tudo e tudo ficava bem outra vez.

Com o seu sorriso, estendia a mão - Vamos dormir, Koibito.

E Hiei relaxava e parecia de novo estar em sua própria casa.

* * *

><p>Kurama acordou sozinho na manhã seguinte.<p>

Sonolento, preguiçoso, e tão contente que nem se importara tanto com o sumiço de Hiei. Tanto.

Até sentir um cheiro estranho de algo queimado e a sensação de que algo estava prestes a explodir.

Estava na cozinha antes que se desse conta, apenas pra ver a cena mais assustadora de toda sua vida.

Um omelete que mais parecia um purê de batata derretido. Alguma coisa que ele não tinha certeza se era café com leite ou chocolate quente misturado com suco. Um bolo que ele podia jurar ser de carvão.

E um Koorime chegando com várias frutas silvestres obviamente encontradas em alguma floresta há algumas milhas de distância. Jogou-as na mesa e ficou um instante parado, apenas observando a reação de Kurama.

Kurama não tinha reação. Era uma mistura de delírio e absurdo, com pesadelo e uma certeza quase absoluta de que havia enlouquecido. Ou apenas que ainda não havia acordado.

Hiei, se não fosse Hiei, teria rido.

- Come logo, Kitsune.

E Kurama de repente se viu tão feliz, tão inacreditavelmente feliz, que achava que nunca se sentiria tão feliz quanto naquele momento. Que ele e seu koibito teriam um romântico, embora não muito gostoso, café da manhã, ficariam juntos o dia inteiro, e passariam mais uma agradável noite na companhia um do outro.

A raposa quase abriu suas asas e saiu voando*.

Mas, obviamente, as coisas nunca eram bem como ele imaginava.

Hiei resolveu por si só que não era bem assim que ele pretendia passar o dia, e se retirou, _pela janela_, deixando Kurama com seu tão sonhado café da manhã romântico sozinho.

Kurama quase suspirou exasperado.

Nada era perfeito.

Em vez de suspirar, apenas sorriu, tentando encontrar algo comestivel naquela bagunça toda.

Não era perfeito.

Mas pra ele, ali, naquele momento, mais do que suficiente.


End file.
